Dangerous Affair
by Brytni
Summary: Pan/Vegeta: An dangerous affair between the two most unlikely people with a twist ending you didn't see coming! this contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Pan and Vegeta fanfic, because I'm not sure if you all like Unlikely bond, if you want me to delete or continue go and vote! on my profile.**

' 'means thinking

" "means talking

* *means bonding

 **Chapter 1:** Unexpected occurrence

Pan POV

'Is it so wrong that I like possible love a man older that my grandpa? If you don't know me by know, I'm 18 year old Pan, daughter of once the strongest man in on Earth and the woman who blackmail him in high school, I'm also the granddaughter of Earth' s strongest, the proclaimed strongest and the woman who frightens everyone with a kitchen utensil. I'm sure you figure out my unique family by now and that's not the bad thing, I believe I love my best friend's father, my sensei, my grandfather best friend even though he denies it, yes, I'm in love with Vegeta the dark and mysterious Saiyan Prince.

I heard the stories about him that he was once evil when he arrived on Earth the first time, how he even try to kill everyone and he wanted to use Earth' s dragon balls, unable due to grandpa and his epic battle, he travel to Namek, home planet of the Namekians, example: Piccolo, Kami, Dende and Nail, where he try to become immortal but fail because of Frieza, my father, Bulma and Krillin all trying to use it. There's much more of the Saiyan Prince, example when he came back to earth and stay with Bulma had two kids, die once more time to protect his Trunks, Bulma and even Grandpa but what fascinates me is his time on Planet Vegeta and with Frieza, I felt so special when he told me about it and I'm the only one to know, maybe he thinks highly about me? I doubt' sighing I close in on CC the biggest and richest company in the world, the first building where it all started now a home of the richest family, landing directly in front of the Gravity Room, sensei asylum. With a whoosh from the door open there he was doing one finger push ups part of his warm up routine, "You're late" he spoke without even looking up, snorting rather loudly I answer him defiantly to annoy him" No I'm not you're just early" stepping into the Gravity Room hearing the door shut behind me, I drop my bag to the floor awaiting his response

"You need to learn some respect, you're talking to the Saiyan Prince" raising his dark eyes that blocks out all emotion stare deeply in mine, quickly he acttack I never even see it but strongly felt it, his fist connecting to my gut starting our training.

3 hours later

Broken, banter and bruised but with grin, panting heavily against the wall after our match, "Always respect your Prince" he said from across the room, I nod not able to form any words and not wanting to anger him again but deep inside I really wanted to, it was the best spar of my life

"Good" suddenly he stiff the air twice, trying to locate a smell, his head snapped towards me, his eyes showing amusement and...interest? with a sexy smirk plastered across his face he approached, his heavy footsteps echo through the room making me feel like a cage animal, mere inches away from my face he stiff my neck before his smirk broaden and his bare hand touch my lower back pulling me flush against his chest, "Something you like onna?" **onna** a name reserved for his wife made me shiver when he purr it out, "Why do you shake, do you fear me?" blushing I respond softly

"No.." his tail snake around my waist, my body instantaneously responded to his touch trembling in his arms

"You want me onna I could feel it, smell it" his hand slowly moves down and squeeze my butt, I gasp out in pleasure and shock

"Sensei..." growling he slap then squeeze it making me cry out again only in pleasure from his touch

"Don't denied it" all thoughts and denial went out the door as his soft lips pulls me in a passionate first kiss of my life instantly I know, this is just the beginning.

Should I continue?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews I got, please keep them coming and to LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta breaking up a family is terrible so I change around the story a bit, hope you like it!**

 **I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

 **Chapter 2:** Guilty pleasures

Pan POV

His soft lips on mine confused my thoughts, his strong, muscular arms from years of training and silky soft tail held me up as I melt from my passionate first kiss, standing on my toes trying to compete with his experience tongue as it rape my mouth of it's innocence and bruising my cherry red lips. Completely succumbing to him, I felt no emotion but pleasure until he try to remove what's left of my shirt, breaking the kiss I place my hand on his board chest, building some distance between us since his tail tighten keeping me in place, "Vegeta...we can't do this, what about Bulma" 'Dende...Bulma! guilt, worried and fear bubble in my chest from kissing a taken man, her husband. This is my best friend father I can't-' hot breath on my lips from the quiet words he spoke snap me out of my thoughts

"Bulma, is not my mate or _wife_ as the humans refer to it, she took me in and had my brats but...she's only the one who helped me not the one I want to be with, that's you" for once in my life I saw it, emotions present in his eyes, it shone with truth, care and...love? as his lips descend on mine once more I know I've lost the inner battle and the war.

'How can something so bad feel so right?' What happen next was all a blur of something I will regret in the future but enjoy now, it was a gentle kiss but that didn't last long, arms roam my body, touching all the right spots to make me moan, lowering me to the cold floor his lips parted from mine moving to my neck while his hands grope my breast through the tattered material. Quickly it was torn off, my body feel like it's on fire as it switch from his hand to his mouth. Squirming, twitching and tugging on his hair trying to sniffle moans which was all futile, 'When did he take off my pants?' no clue, all I felt was his dark eyes, full of desire watching every aspect of my naked body, embarrassed I try to hide my parts but was stop quickly, hovering close to my face he purr loving,

"Don't hide onna, never from me" a light kiss came after those words, before those same lips reach my burning core igniting a new experience, nothing stop me from moaning his name as similar black eyes to mine show enjoyment and amusement every tortuous minute of it. First was his mouth teasing my core with long, gentle strokes on my folds that switch to his experience fingers plugging into me, giving me unbelievable pleasure, which ending with a hand holding my body in place as his mouth and other hand work on my core, plus the constant twitch from my body reacting to his tail brushing against thighs, screaming in pleasure as he took me over the edge with fast work of his fingers. I watch him through heavy eyelids panting, from my first orgasm, as he admire his administration from my bruised lips to the marks of ownership, desire and I hope love, all over my neck, breast and stomach. Stripping painful slow, teasing me with his define body littered with scars from his past and his huge member, expressing his excitement. There I lay, with a throbbing member teasing my core and a sexy, dark and mysterious Saiyan Prince hovering over me awaiting confirmation, kissing him ever so lightly in approval that turns passionate before he bury all of him deep inside me, my scream of pleasure and pain with his groan of satisfaction of being me first, vibrate our lips. Mere flashes of my pure ecstasy as all I remember, from slow and stead pace to fast ones as I adjust to his size, rocking my hips meeting him half way with every thrust, our screams of going over the edge was simultaneous, as he spill inside me and his sharpen fangs sink into the nape of my neck, almost instinctive I reciprocate sealing a process I know nothing of.

'Every girl dream of her first time being romance, swept of her feet by prince charming, having kids and living happily ever after, I had a prince and it was a extremely enjoyable experience but the romance...die' I curl against his chest hoping to have a loving moment with him after that but what I got was...coldhearted Vegeta the side he shows everyone, I watch as he stood, dress and left never looking back but outtering a few words in a cold, loveless and commanding tone, "Wash my scent off"

Broken, disgusted, used that's some of the emotions I felt, but mostly, I felt guilty. Guilty for sleeping with Bulma' s husband or man that lives with her which ever is true, I hurt a woman who's been nothing but kind and generous to me...'if she only knew' tears pore freely from my eyes as I dress quicker than the eye can see and using instant transmission running away from here and the man I thought care for me.

At my house...

Stripping quickly, I disintegrated the clothes with a ki ball before stepping under the boiling hot water from the shower, scrubbing my skin until it turn pink ensuring I remove his scent and trying to forget what happen. Disgusted with myself for succumbing to his twisted words and loveless touch, 'used...I was used by the one I love' tears never stop neither did the scrubbing, 'I thought he care, he just wanted to take my innocence or to feel how it's like to be with a saiyan or both' from sobbing to sniffles as I try to pull myself together while turning off the shower and sprinting pass the mirror unable to look at my own reflection. Dressing in a large, plain white t-shirt and a blue short pants I wonder through the empty house, searching for- "There!" sweeping up the broken glass once holding an old family photo, that was thrown during a fight "Mom and Dad fight...again, I'm shock they haven't divorced yet" sighing I continue," It's always some ridiculous argument going on for years where mom throws something made of glass behind dad, naturally, he dodge and it broke. They both storm out the house in different directions for days sometimes weeks, returning home smelling familiar but I can't place it and starting the process all over again a few weeks later" finish cleaning I curl up on the couch where the tears return from my mistake I'll pay so dearly for.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I have Followers! guess I'm doing something right. To everyone, please review! you're opinions matter to me...**

 **I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

 **Chapter 3:** Breaking

Pan POV

Two days I sat in the dark room, receiving light from either the shine of the Sun or the glow of the moon, sinking deeper into the couch and my misery I continuously wallowing about my mistake only moving for an occasional shower and eating not wanting be the first saiyan to die from starvation, 'Saiyan dies from hunger, that's twisted humor.' Many thoughts pass through my mind of what I should of do to escape, 'run, fight, something, anything! but I didn't, I succumbed to him' fear course through my veins every time I think about it, 'What if everyone find out? what will they do? what will I do? and more so, what will he do?' life as I know it will be over if my secret is revealed. Pain, of my heart breaking, believing I'll lose, my friends, family and even him over this, something I should've never done.

'Love...that's what I thought I saw, was I so wrong?' after my second shower of the day I return to my seat of thinking and light crying, wrap in a blue blanket I found on the way there, approximately three hours later an never-ending knocking came on the front door, groaning I roll off the couch and stalk my way to the door, without even thinking or checking the ki I pull open the door which was my second mistake. There he was, the man with twisted words, convincing me to do that dirty deed with him, even though I completely blame myself for being so easily convinced and seduced, it takes two to tango, hiding the light joy that bubbling in my chest at the site of him with a face of anger, "What" he chuckle, I guess he expected that one, pushing me aside he drop my training bag while walking farther into the house, "If that's why you're here you can leave now" speaking in a monotone from my spot by the door he spun, black eyes showing no emotion before smirking evily

"Not coming to training?" my breath hitched in shock, never expected him to talking about that so wickedly, 'Damn him' this is the side everyone talk about, his evil side, exactly how he was when he first arrived but that year's ago

"Oh, so you do care" I spat, watching him intensely awaiting an reaction but received a blank face, never in my life he been so evil, cruel and emotionless to me it broke my heart even more but not once I showed him that, "Go back to your _wife, Vegeta_ " There it was, a flash of pain in his eyes, it was a bitter-sweet moment for me

"No don't understand how this works onna-" cutting off his lies with rage and pain I experienced over the past two days

"Pan! my name is Pan and I'm not _your onna,_ understand!" feeling relief I continue, " I don't want to hear anymore of your lies, stop twisting everything around just to use me" in a flash, he pin against the wall, eyes flaming with anger was mere inches away from my face he spat,

"I mark you that means you're mine, _my onna,_ nobody else you did the same to me, remember onna?" shaking my head furiously not believing what he said one bit

"Lies" I spat, scoffing he adjust his full body spandex showing me teeth marks on the nape of his hand, "That's not mine" I answer his unspoken question

"Don't be foolish onna, I did the same to you" his large, gloved hand move closer and closer to my neck trying to prove me wrong, I began squirming trying to break free not want him to touch me, generally afraid I'll succumb to him again

"Don't touch me! all you do is hurt and use me, you got what you wanted Vegeta so stop hurting me!" it struck a nerve for the both of us, tears flow down my face while he froze trying to keep his emotions in check, crumbling to the floor as the hold loosen completely I sobbed unable to hide my pain, no comfort, no kind words, all was heard was his soft footsteps leaving and the door closing behind him, I couldn't but wonder, 'Was he talking the truth?'

Finally my sobs quite, spotting my training bag not to far I move towards it and guess what I found inside...a yellow summer dress with a note attach to it in Bulla script which state, "Where's my best friend? I haven't seen you in weeks! Mom is throwing a gathering...again and _everyone_ will be there in three days so Miss, I'm still a tomboy put this on. Love Bulla" smiling lightly I made my way to my room with the bag in hand.

My room...

Here I am, in the shower, under boiling hot water scrubbing my skin removing his scent just like two days ago but I'm not as disgusted with myself as before. After how long in there I reenter my room lit with moon light and a figure sitting on the edge of my bed, shivering knowing who it is from the hairstyle I quickly wrap my around myself feeling every self conscious only wearing: a oversized t-shirt and underwear, there was complete silence for a few minutes until he spoke

"I care about you more than you think" no struggling, his words came freely and softy

"Show me" I said the same way, watching him hoping for something good to happen, suddenly he kick off his boots that fall on with a °tap°, pull off his gloves and lowering his spandex midway before standing with open arms looking like an invitation,

"Come to me" accepting uncertainty to the request, I fit perfectly in his muscular arms feeling secure, safe and whole, and there I stayed, as he lower us to the bed, wrap his tail around my waist and fell asleep under the moon light, my last thought was, 'Is it wrong feeling so good with him?'

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! keep them coming...**

 **I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Pan- 18

Bulla- 21

Marron- 27

Trunks- 29

Goten- 28

 **Chapter 4:** Gathering...

Pan POV

Waking up in his arms feels perfect, meant to be, where I belong but that could be my emotional side coming out, this is so confusing I want to be with him because it feels so right, then I don't, afraid how everyone will react, 'What will I do? Why did he choose me? Is it because we are so close?' drawing circles on his shirtless chest with my free hand I was deep in thought, so deep I didn't notice he woke up and was starring at me...until he spoke, "What are you thinking about onna?" jumping out of my skin, I watch him with wide eyes from his question

"...Why did you choose me?" bracing myself for an answer like: "It was a full moon that night" or " You're body was in heat, you wanted to mate with me...badly" but what I received thrown me completely off guard

"Instinct, Saiyans males choose mates that compete with them on a physical level, not just strength but the ability control them...a bit and in my case I have the a level headed, defiant and the strongest saiyan onna" pulling myself up so I was eye level to ask this question I know will stop my inner battles

"So...you can say that you always wanted me?" cocking my head to a side I watch him as he chuckle in amusement from my question unexpectedly, he pull me closer so his lips brush against mine with every word,

"You're very right, Princess" before I can even form the words in my mind about his "Princess" statement a pair of lips press against mine, from chastise to gentle to passionate all in one breath, finally breaking ten minutes later, his hot breath travel up my face to my ear and in an seductive voice he purr the words out "I want to make you mine again" in a spilt second I had an answer, when his face return directly in front of mine I replied,

"Then make me yours" the process was painfully slow and full of love like you're first time should be even though it's my second, I could see he enjoy everything, his kisses was very loving throughout as he litters my neck with love bites while teasing my body with light touches in sensitive areas earning moans, after pulling off the large t-shirt he paid extra special attention to my breast, ensuring my nipples was extra perky. Lastly when he arrived at my centre, his expertise tongue work wonders bringing me to new heights, racking my fingers through his surprising, soft hair when he found my sweet spot, added two fingers and didn't stop. After licking me clean, earning a twitch with every stroke, he was about the remove the rest of his full body spandex but I flip us over so I was on top, now straddling him, I expected an shock expression but received a sexy smirk that encourage me to continue, so I began teasing him with feathering kisses while my hand trails down a muscular chest to define abs, smirking at his frustration when I was pull into a proper kiss. Breaking it quickly just for the fun of it, I travel down the same place my hand was, kissing and licking each of the six abs feeling his eyes watching my every move. After removing his spandex, I surprised him I'm sure, by doing many tricks that made him moan and groan which I learn from overhearing the very mature and sexy girl talks with grandma, mom, 18 and Bulma about pleasing men. Reaching his ending, he quickly pulls me off with eyes full of desire, understanding the meaning and feeling his manhood touching my entrance, I start off the kiss and inch by inch he push himself inside me until all fit. Crying out his name at all the appropriate moments as he take me from below, in a slow pace or a fast on and at our peck, I felt a gentle kiss on the nape of my neck before sharp teeth sank into my soft flesh bringing me over, strangely enough I did the same just like before. Now laying in his arms, panting heavily with his tail wrap around me while I interlock our fingers hoping he doesn't leaving again,

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess" he answered my unspoken question, letting me know this was not my third mistake...at least it doesn't feel it, it felt like the start of something new, sexy and secretive. Something we'll both enjoy and never escape...never.

Day of gathering...

Yesterday my lovely parents return home, again smell familiar but it's mask by their natural scent, after telling them about Bulma' s gathering they went separate way, at two different ends of the house without making eye contact. After persuading my parents to leave without me because of a surprise...that I couldn't tell them, yes they're nosey, I now stand, in the backyard of CC, smiling at their gapping mouth reaction to my outfit: an yellow summer dress with black flats and I'm not wearing my trademark bandanna, with an blue and blonde hair women arms around my neck as they cry out in pure joy and happiness, 'if they only know that I have a capsule with training clothes inside, hehe' I chuckle at my thoughts

"Oh my gosh P-chan, you look amazing"

"She's right Pan, you look stunning" Bulla and Marron coed over me, with showers of compliments coming their squealed one and many hugs, I saw Vegeta at the far back, leaning against the building, shooting me a sexy smirk that I couldn't help but blush too, almost immediately it turn to guilty just a bit when I hugged by Bulma. Scampering out of her embrace, grabbing a glass of lemonade and approaching the person whom I know have a few words to say about my outfit.

"What's this?"the overprotective side of Dad asks

"A dress" sighing knowing he have a complain about this

"I thought you are a tomboy Panda" Trunks but in while Goten ruffles my hair playfully

"I am, thank your sister for this purple boy" I continue to address Dad's question," And is a one time thing Dad, so don't worry" shooting all of them a Son smile, I made my way over to the man sending me flirtatious glances,

"Don't you think I look cute Sensei" sending him a playful smile knowing of the many around us watching our interaction, he snorted playing along feeling the amount of eyes increase, "Aww come on Sensei, don't I look pretty?" Seeing his eyes glanced around for a spilt second, he choose his words every carefully

"Fine brat, you look... _cute"_ Slowly conversations in various groups continue before he drags out of site and hearing range. Pushing me against the building, his eyes came so close I saw his aggravation, " I don't like the way they're looking at you"

"Why? Is this too reveling?" talking about the not so deep cut line showing my _assets_ according to Bulla and Marron, then the answer came to me like a smack on the head, smirking up at him I said a statement not a question," You're jealous" A growl of dominance and possession pass through his lips. Instincts played an important role in what happen next, I can't remember what happen really, all I know is my legs was around his waist, back against the wall with Vegeta growling words,

"You're mine onna, _my princess,_ nobody else"

"Convince me" raw instinct from the saiyan blood running throughout our veins control every move and every word, his arms went to my bottom instantly squeezing it, simultaneously his lips descend, I moaned into the powerful and passionate kiss. The foreplay didn't last long, soon after one of his hand slip into my bra pulling my breast out for lips to latch onto it hungrily. Tugging on his hair trying to keep my moans low as possible which wasn't very likely from his constant switch from breast to breast and raising intensity, leaving I'm sure a love bite on my right breast, "Ahh" twitching to the change in pleasure, his lips now sucking the mark he left on my neck with my nipples being twist,

"Say it onna" my mine draw a blank unable to comprehend the question he decided to ask, 'Why now?' I'm so confused

"Say what?" I manage out through his increasing administrations that turn to fright hearing footsteps approaching, that I positive Vegeta heard, "Someone's coming"

"Say it" his lips never once left my neck, hand never stop twisting my nipple and the other hand never move from my butt, sensing grandpa's ki fast approaching I know he'll flip which is very rare coming from him, seeing this,"You belong to me" moaning a little louder from nibbling, from his touch. A few seconds later, Grandpa came around the corner smiling brightly calling me by his personal nickname for me, "Panny" which was cut short by anger.

Was the affair revealed? find out next chapter!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews! thank you it encourages me to continue..**

 **I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 5:** Close calls

Pan POV

By anger...playful anger, raising his voice to what he believes is a woman's pitch falling between a mixture of Grandma and Bulma to scold me, "Panny! what are you doing on the floor? you dirty your dress!" laughing behind the glass of lemonade, sitting on the ground hoping he doesn't notice the obvious signs of an sexual relationship all over my body,

"Grandpa, you know I hate gatherings worse yet when I'm the center of attention wearing this" I pointed to my outfit, "So I came here to spend sometime by myself" Lying through my teeth brought guilt, lying through my teeth to my grandpa, _Grandpa Goku,_ it hurt my heart but if I tell him the truth it will cause pain to them, something I don't want to happen.

"Same old Panny, still love adventures, fighting and a tomboy at heart I guess it runs in the family" He smiles brightly at the similarities between the generations, "ChiChi and Videl were both tomboys, always fighting and ready for an adventure no matter the danger" holding out a hand gesturing to help me up

"Now they're girly with house wife as their one and only hobby, nope not me I have more exciting adventures to face" gladly accepting his hand, pulling me to my feet quickly, I was about to continue but was cut off by Grandpa's screech in shock and slightly horror

"You smell like Vegeta!" my eyes widened, 'how could I forget! like really? he was all over me just a few minutes ago' without even thinking, words just spill out of my mouth quickly, "He wanted me to train, he says I'm becoming weak due to my lack of training for the past five days" nervously watching him hoping he'll be oblivious to the obvious signs of lying and to my luck he bought it,

"That's sounds like him, you better keep training Panny we never know when an enemy might come" As soon as he disappeared from site around the corner I did the same, sprinting towards Bulla' s bathroom leaving my half full glass of lemonade behind.

Goku POV

"Panny- you forgot you're lemonade!" I yelled behind her holding the glass in hand. Sighing knowing she didn't hear me I changed my focus directly on the glass but my mind was wondering somewhere else, 'Is something going on between Pan and Vegeta? maybe she telling the truth? how can I be so sure, Gohan and Videl aren't faithful to each other and they both know that, just not who...then again I'm not faithful either-' my senses perk up and I'm quite sure I saw someone watching me afar but it's movements was so quick, I'm not so sure if it's friend or foe.

Pan POV

On the unlit hallway to Bulla' s bedroom I was roughly push against the wall with lips that crash hungrily on mine before I was able to her bedroom door worse yet the bathroom. Moaning, enjoying the animalistic side of him, the one person who will dear kiss me so boldly and passionately, my mate. In the mist of all this passion I felt his hand run up my arch back and began unzipping my dress, immediately my brain start working again so I broke the kiss to speak, "Vegeta...not here, later" I avoided five kisses while saying those four words making him growled in aggravation and impatience

"I want you now onna" he grounded against me showing me exactly what he meant, I blush still feeling new to this, unexpectedly his thumb trace across my left cheek but I didn't jump instead I embrace it and purr lightly to it,"Why do you blush? it's not like you haven't feel it before, seen it before, taste it before" his voice went seductive with every words in that sentence and to top it he flash me a sexy smirk which cause my present blush to spread more, "You own me onna for not taking you right here" he pull me into a breathtaking kiss leaving me in a daze. Finally reaching Bulla' s bathroom I use a damp rug, rubbing all the places I'm positive his sense is highly present, after braiding my hair over my shoulder hiding the love bite Vegeta gave me and lightly spraying some of Bulla' s perfume on my dress, I return to the gathering but with luck not on my side I ran into someone with heighten sense just like me, Piccolo.

"Hi-hi Mr. Piccolo" I stammered as he examines my body with his eyes for a few seconds before response,

"You look different brat" I gulped as fright, nervousness, worry, all the possible reactions your body could do in fear bubble inside me

"...Different how?" he mouth open to response but was cut off by Marron and Bulla pulling me way into a next conversation,

"Pan I have something to tell you" Marron said softly and calmly, I nodded telling her to continue," Trunks and I are dating"

"That's great!" my genuinely smile changed to a look of confusion from her reaction as if she was expecting an negative outburst, "What's wrong?"

"I thought you like him!" she screeched, I snorted, another accusation about that, I never once liked Trunks, he's to softy, hasn't train for at least 15 years and is kinda of a playboy plus I always had a crush on Vegeta,

"No I don't" Marron slap her hand over Bulla' s mouth, I could only guess she was going to say 'I told you so'.

The five of us sit by the enormous pool, as expected from the richest family with the adults not to far across the perfectly cut lawn engaged in many conversations, Marron and Trunks cuddle up on a lawn chair enjoying each other company, Uncle Goten is floating in the pool while Bulla and I sit on the edge with our feet donk in the water, "So Pan" my attention turn to Marron, "do you have one of these?" she brush her hand over Trunks' chest,

Marron maybe my friend but she do certain things to get me jealous, usually it doesn't work and right now is one of those moments so I send a bright smile with a hint of smirk behind it before I answer her question, "Nope"

"And my niece is to young to date" Uncle Goten added in an overprotective voice, I just shook my head

"Oh come on Goten, we _all_ started dating before 18" Trunks said a matter of factly,

"Still" Uncle pouted slightly knowing he's right,

"I know! I set you up with one of my guy friends and I have the perfect one, he's really cute" Bulla said excitedly,

"Not another one of your _guy friends_ B, the last one tried to kiss me!" I screeched in horror, 'Plus I have a mate' I added in my mind as they laugh

"I remember that you punch him in the face, that was great!" Uncle said through his laughter and watery eyes

"And I'm very adventurous, I don't need a boyfriend to tie me down, then in a few years we'll be married and I'll be popping babies!" Uncle smiled brightly and celebrated by pulling Bulla into the pool with him, a lecture was brought on when she resurface. After a while I got tried of watching and hearing either a lecture about how long it takes to prepare for a gathering that Uncle Goten listen to extremely bored or and lip lock between Trunks and Marron so I ventured of towards the gravity room.

"Later came quickly didn't it?" was the first Vegeta said as the door open,

"Nope, I came to train, to reach super saiyan 3" He watch my appearance clearly saying, "in that" shaking my head I pull out the capsule from my pocket, "I'm going to change"

"Change where you stand" sending him a sexy smile hearing the desire in his voice I profoundly swung my small hips all the way to the changing room. After two brutal hours of trying to transform which I fail to do, I'm leaning against the wall watching Vegeta not to far from me, "You never transform if you don't use you're anger" I roll my eyes to his statement

"Oh sure anger, that never help you"

"I skip that level because I'm superior!" stalking over to me he took my hand before continue, "Later has come" he said leading me towards the large shower, After stripping, sliding the glass door shut and putting the shower on full blast the same emotions we felt hours ago return, taunting, teasing and sweet torture is what he did to me in ways I didn't know of. Presently I'm bent over with just the tip of his manhood inside me causing whimpers to leave my lips, "You've been bad, I could give you what you want" to demonstrate he plunged into in a fast pace before return exactly how he was before, "Who do you belong to?"

"You" as quickly as the words left my mouth I push back taking all of him deep inside me, causing us to moan in satisfaction, right there his animalistic side I'm beginning to love came out and ravish me. If anyone look through the one window on the gravity room, you'll see the foggy shower glass which was once clear with two hands press against it from the two persons that has the potential to destroy a strong friendship and unknown to them they were being watch by someone lurking in the shadows.

Exiting the gravity room looking exactly like I did when I entered, no sign of training, but I have a light glow with a light blush all thanks to a senzu bean and a shower with Vegeta. After Instant transmitting to Bulla' s room and frightening them, a white and dark green pyjamas was thrown into my face, shaking my head I left to change.

Third person POV

"Let's get back at Pan" Bulla said with mischief glittering in her ocean blue eyes to Marron who have similar eyes

"How?" Bulla place an manicure finger on her lips signalling Marron to stay quite, easily she step towards the bathroom door where Pan's changing and suddenly burst it open shocking Pan who was about to complete dressing. We both saw the two love bites but said nothing for now,

"Bulla!" Pan shouted trying to cover herself but was to late,

"Hurry dress then!" Bulla played if off as it was nothing until Pan exits the bathroom.

"So Pan-chan who's the lucky guy?" They wiggle their eyebrows obviously interested with this situation

"What guy?"

"The one who gave you those hickeys!" Marron shouted before they both send a secret glance to each other and dash out of the room straight towards the living room where everyone presently is with Pan hot on their heels.

"Someone's hitting it! Someone's hitting it" All conversations stop as the attention was turned to the two young women shouting those words that only they current understand,

"Who's hitting it?" Videl was the first to speak up,

"Pan is!" they squealed and started an new song, "Pan's doing it! Pan's doing it!"

"No I'm not" Pan yelled in defence as she entered the room

"Then why is their a love bites on our neck _and_ breast" they said a matter of factly

"There is!" Everyone else shouted in shock

"No!" a large blush light up her face

"How can we be so sure?" Gohan asks

"I'll check!" Master Roshi pops in earning a tap from 18

"We are sure Pan-chan, you lost you're v-card" Bulla smirked at her statement

"You have!" They shouted again

"No! and you can't check there's no virginity test" she stated

"I know another way" Master Roshi laughed like the pervert he is earning an weak ki ball to the face, "You think after all that train she's low on energy"

"And if I did...I still lost it after all of you in this room so I don't see the problem" plopping down on the empty seat Pan waited an counter that never came proving her right.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! to all of you for taking so long to update. To all the fans of my stories I have great news! I'm planning on writing another Pan and Vegeta after this one. Tell you more next chapter.**

 **I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Same age as last time!

* * means bond talking

 **Chapter 6:** Near death...

Pan POV

Everyone in the room face was flushed with a blush from what I just said, I mean everyone, even Piccolo! which is weird...anyway, this group of friends and many families are still embarrassed by just mentioning sexual intercourse and we are all adults. We never _pop_ into the world something obviously happen besides for the Namekians, they're asexual, 'Why was he blushing then?' I was pulled out of my thoughts by a question from my father, with an everlasting blush,

"Did you?" he said hesitantly, it is clear for everyone to see, he's afraid of his _little girl_ growing up, so I weighed my opinions carefully for a few moments dragging out the tense silence. Finally coming to a decisions, I responded,

"No" some may think it would be easier just telling him the truth, no? Not with my father, yes Gohan Son is very overprotective, like most fathers with daughters and seeing a Son grin broke out on his face I know I made the right choice, also saving myself from hearing question such as, "Who is he?, What's his name and age, Do I know him?, Are you pregnant? and lastly, Have you forgotten your just a child!?" Don't get me wrong, I love and respect my father very much, I just believe that he shouldn't be so involved with my personal life.

Later...

What happens when five best friends for many years spend a night in one large, comfortable bedroom? Just laughs, games, wildness, pranks and a lip lock between the couple in the group until we all pass out from exhaustion after 12 am or so you thought...about an hour later my eyes pop open, checking various ki' s in the room which is all low signalling they're all asleep, I sneak out of the room and very quietly made my way down the hall, passing numerous bedrooms until I arrived at the one I set to, Vegeta' s. Gentle footsteps was heard as I enter and close the door softly behind, ever so slowly I crawl next to him, not that I expected much it's Vegeta, I just wanted to quenched my need to be close to him but what I got made my heart flutter bringing out my emotional side. As he pulled me into his muscular chest, secure his tail around my waist along with his arm that drapes over before speaking, "You should of come earlier" what we didn't know, many move to quench the need being with their mate or lover that night.

The next day...

Constant poking to my side awoke me from my slumber, groaning I open my eyes to see the smirking face of my mate, "Why?" his smirk broaden

"I don't think that father of yours would be happy to know I'm the one who left those marks" my face crumpled in confusion, 'Why would he think that?', "Look at us" right then I understand fully, if dad walks in he would see his daughter, half naked, on top of Vegeta. I sighed and buried my face deeper into his chest, knowing I have to leave, "Risk it if you want to Princess" he chuckle out, fully amused with this situation

"Why are you so...um...you're.." his laughter cut me off, "Hey don't laugh" I pouted

"No matter how I treat others or how they say I am, I'll always be open to you...as open as I can be, because Princess, you're the Prince of all Saiyans mate and..." He steals a kiss from my pouted lips and made an comment on my shock expression, "What? I could kiss you whenever I want, you suppose to please your mate", 'Oh really?' I raise a brow, "Yes really" came his replied that confuse me even more

"I never say that out loud" his eyes widen, 'I said it in my mind'

*We're finally bonded Princess, we should celebrate* a flash of desire pass through his dark eyes

*Celebrate? how?* I ask innocently now straddling him, almost instantaneously, strong arms rest on my lower back pulling me closer

"I'll tie you up and ravish you all day long" came his sexy and seductive voice that send shivers up my spine

"I don't know Vegeta...I don't think you could handle me" smirking I slip out of his arms, just as I expected, a hand grabs mine and pull me back down on his growing erection,

"I had you screaming me name before onna, I could handle you" flipping us over, pinning my arms over my head and with that same growing erection grounded against my womanhood,

"Feeling you on top of me and in control is the hottest thing ever" I whisper seductively, looking right up into his eyes, seeing the enjoyment on his face

"I need you now" using a bit of strength I escape his hold and place a finger on his lips, mere inches before mine and send him a playful grin

"Not now, someone might walk in" easily moving from beneath him, I made my way to the door while he spoke,

"You're playing with fire onna"

"Looks like you got burnt today" a sly smile is what he got before I left. After showering and receiving a message from Vegeta about training, I'm now walking down the lengthy hallway in training clothes where I bounce into Trunks...literally "Oh, sorry Trunks"

"N-no problem Pan" came his stammered replied as he looks around nervously,

"Marron huh?" I said, talking about the many love bites that I can see

"What?- oh yeah Marron, well see ya!" was the last words I heard from him as he zooms away, 'Weird...why did I see guilt?'

Kitchen...

"Nobody is awake yet, I guess I have to make breakfast" you can hear the laziness and complete disappointed in my voice seeing an empty kitchen, sighing as I going through the large fridge, full with many various food. In the mix of preparation of pancakes, a pair of arms encircle my waist and the nose of the only one whom so boldly do this, buried itself on the nape of my neck and inhaled deeply that sends a tingling sensation through my body,

"Mmm, you smell good"

"Vegeta not here, someone might walk in" my comment fell on deaf ears, as his arms tighten and nose nozzles deeper, knowing exactly what's coming next I tried to stop him but the words didn't form in time, in a blink of an eye, my gi was pull back and a pair of lips kiss the mark of ownership he left there,

*No love bites* the one request I placed knowing fully well I can't stop him, especially now, as his gentle kisses changed into teasing licks then to taunting nibbling make me wish for him to mark me again, unknown to me, was a pair of blue eyes peeking from behind the door frame watching this sight unfold,

Third person POV

"Wow" the person whispers, totally in shock, feeling out of breath, never in a million years did she expected this to happen,

'Shocking isn't it 18' Piccolo' s voice appeared in her mind, frightening her to no end, he place his hand on her shoulder to stead the android, 'You can reply, it's a trick I learned from the old fool'

'You know about this' 18 gestures to the Pan and Vegeta still in their heated embrace, Piccolo nodded

'I had my suspicions'

'Not that I support this but...I never saw him so happy before' we watch as Vegeta raises his head a little and send a grin to Pan before sinking his fangs into her milky white skin, making her moan

'I'm sure Vegeta can sense us' 18 attention turns to Piccolo immediately with her eyes wide open, 'He's at super saiyan 4, his senses is heighten, he just doesn't care if we see but Pan would, so he's...distractingher'

'That means Goku can sense us too, since he's stronger' Piccolo shook his head to say no

'You shouldn't believe that, Goku was stronger than Vegeta when his reason to train was to surpass Goku but it's changed ever since he began training Pan and his power is presently at the same level with Goku' 18 jump about to ask another question but stop herself, during that Piccolo' s hand slip down from her shoulder to her breast unnoticed to him until 18 place her hand on top on his,

'Don't you want me to remove it' Piccolo ask unsure with the android' s actions

'No, I want you to squeeze it' was 18 response, 'Krillin haven't touch me since Marron because he doesn't want anymore kids but I have needs too, ever since I became partly human' You could see many emotions that cross Piccolo' s face, mostly confusion and curiosity, acting on the unknown he squeezes it earning a moan from the android. A gasp was heard, but lucky for them it was just Pan gasping in pleasure from Vegeta squeezing her breast, with no communication needed, Piccolo and 18 both left not wanting to be catch.

Pan POV

"You're mine tonight onna" Vegeta purr into my ear before removing his arms and going to the next side of the counter, "And there's a love bite"

"Vegeta how could you!" it was a good thing I didn't say more because Grandma enter the kitchen the same time

"What did he do?" The fiery of the only woman who can hurt a sayian was directed to Vegeta

"He hit me while I'm cooking then say I should always be on alert" where did the frying pan come from? no clue but it struck him on the back on his head and she took over to finish make the pancakes

"Damn you harpy onna!"

"Hey that's my grandma you're talking about!" I flick some of the pancake batter towards him but he dodge and it landed on Bulla' s face, whom just entered the room,"Sorry B" before she could respond Grandpa taste the batter on her face, making her blush furiously soon after Uncle Goten and Trunks argue with Grandpa for not sharing and let's not forget Master Roshi who use the opportunity to touch her butt,

"Roshi!" Bulla hit Master Roshi with a ki ball that had everyone speechless

"Good job Bulla" Marron chirp in walking in with Bulma, Yamcha, mom and dad

"We're missing three people aren't we?" Yamaha asks after they took a seat around the large dinning table, on queue 18 and Piccolo appeared and breakfast was served to everyone besides Piccolo who take a glass of water.

"Wait! save food for me!" Krillin yelled running in near the end on breakfast, "Still have pancakes?" he ask softly looking at the many empty plates,

"Actually, this is for you" I grab Vegeta's plates that have three more pancakes remaining offer it to Krillin, "Don't worry, he wouldn't do anything because we are going to train" placing the plate in Krillin' s hand I took hold of Vegeta's and dragged him to the gravity room, whom snarled at Krillin on the way out.

In Gravity Room...

"You'll pay for that onna" the gravity was raised to 500 times Earth's gravity, smirking feeling the pressure, we both dropping into our somewhat similar fighting stances, as we charged at each other, unexpectedly, the door open dropping the gravity back to zero,

"You don't mind if we join you?" Trunks asks smiling sheepishly, something he picked up from Uncle Goten,

"Nope, how much gravity can you two take?" I ask, knowing the last time they train

"As much as you can Pan!" Uncle Goten boasted, still believing I'm weak

"So 100 G since you two haven't train in 15 years" they nodded sadly. It is a good thing they got so involved with there match or else they would've see our intimate touches, mostly from Vegeta, during ours, and one thing made me feel so accomplished, I pushed Vegeta to the peck of his power, granted I lost as he transform to super saiyan 4 but it felt good to know I'm getting stronger. Dropping back to our base form, exhausted from our match Vegeta spoke,

"You should be at super saiyan 3 by now" I sighed, knowing he's talking the truth but for some reason I can't find that anger to reach that level, "But...you did good" that made me smile

"Thanks Sensei" I was now about to move from my spot when Trunks shouted,

"Pan look out!" turning I see a huge ki blast fast approaching me, crossing my arms as my only form of protection since I'm out of ki, I brace myself, suddenly at the last second I was pushed out of the way and with wide eyes I watch my mate, Vegeta, take the ki blast straight through his chest.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**To all the readers of my fanfics, please tell me if I should continue Unlikely bond or focus on my incoming fanfics, both Pan and Vegeta but totally different from each other...so post a review! I need to know!**

 **Piccolo and 18? weird right? Will Vegeta die? Find out now!**

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 7: Fighting for my life**

Pan POV

'Do you know how it is to lose a love one?'

Pain, from seeing him taking a devastating blast on such low ki and feeling exactly how he felt through our bond, 'he did that all for me'. Many more emotion flow through my body when I saw my mate hit the floor with a gapping hole through his chest, 'sense for his ki? for comfort? but there wasn't any, it's undetectable even for me', silence pass through the gravity room as I close my eyes and tears flow freely down my face showing a form of weakness to the son who killed his own father, "How could you Trunks..." So softly I spoke, without saiyan heighten hearing it wouldn't of be heard

"Pan-" I cut him off instantly, no words can calm the way I feel, my heart broken in two, my mate rip away from me all because _him._

"How could you! You _kill_ him!" Saiyans, that's what we are, I may not be full blooded even if I always wanted to be but there's something special about being a half-breed, we show emotions, that's how surpass our ancestors, breaking barriers which we once thought were our peak, this occurs when we feel extreme pain emotionally and with that same pain, I converted into power, raw power. As my anger grew, my ki spiked and that golden aura encircle me, the ground shock furiously, alerting the others in the house of this transformation that's going to occur, 'Vegeta... I thought about all the special moments we had, I saw the persons behind the unreadable mask, the one who cares about me in more ways than one and shows me with jealousy and protective of what's his, the same one who push me to safe and took the blast for me' that push me over the edge. Throwing me head back I let out a ear piercing scream full of anguish, something a mere 18 year old shouldn't experience but...then again I'm not ordinary. At this point I knew I reach the level Vegeta have been striving for me to become, the level of a super saiyan 3, as my muscle enlarges, my golden hair grew down to my ankles and spiked even more, making me look more of a saiyan and lastly my eyes turn to a shade of red, unusually compare to the usually blue of a super saiyan 3 but I didn't care about my outward appearance all I care about is making Trunks feel at least a fraction of what I'm feeling.

No defence he had, he was in to much of a shock from my transformation but soon his face crippled in agony from my quick but powerful hits, "Pan! Pan!" that's Uncle Goten, tugging and pulling, trying to remove me from Trunks, that made me look at him like an enemy, he received a knee to the gut and punch to the face sending into the gravity room wall, leaving an imprint. My attention return to Trunks once again making him cry out with every hit as it break his bones. I stood up and watch him carefully, my subconscious battle against each other, one pleaded for me to stop and another urged me to continue, so I lifted me hand, send Trunks a sinister smirk mirroring Vegeta's when he was control by Babidi and release his special attack,

"Big Bang attack!" Uncle Goten got caught in the cross fire also, leaving a huge hole in the gravity room wall, before I can continue my assault, I was withheld by two, one in super saiyan 3 as well and another in the form before, identifying them as grandpa and dad, I began struggling, fighting against them, as soon as Dad's grip loosen, I shoot a ki blast in his stomach, freeing my left hand, grandpa was about to receive a hit as well but I stop myself when I sense it. A string of his ki appeared like a blessing, like a miracle, I couldn't believe what I'm feeling...he's alive, *Vegeta?* so much hope was present in my voice, nervously I awaited his replied. Nobody move, I just realised that everyone else was in the broken gravity room with worry in their eyes at the ones who are injured,

*P-Princess* My eyes filled with tears, I couldn't believe what I'm hearing, his voice maybe forced out but..he's very much alive, I rushed over to him and the crowd of people step back, all besides for one, Bulla, the older blue hair woman stood and approach me

"Forgive me Pan, for not trusting you right with my father, I just watched you beat my brother with no remorse" her hands rest on my shoulder as I look up to the slightly taller woman, " You remember when you started training with daddy? the Pan Son I know told me the reason why, can you tell me again?" there was a pregnant pause, for the third time of the day, the room was quiet..so quiet, you heard the irregular breathing from Vegeta, dropping my head, thinking about that specific time in the past, it felt like reopening an old wound,

"...Everyone look at me like I'm weak, maybe because I'm a girl or I'm only 1/4 of a saiyan or because I'm the youngest...Grandpa and Dad go soft on me when we train, Uncle Goten and Trunks laughs when I ask to spar, so I went to the only saiyan who will try me even if I had to earn his respect the hard way...but I found it" my eyes soften, showing compassion to my best friend since birth, "Now can I help him?" she nodded, knowing how hard my past was. I knee over him with outstretched hand and began sharing my energy with him, a few tense minutes later my body began succumbing to my transformation, 'My energy is depleting, I need to put it up now or they will stop me' looking up at the worry faces of 18, Piccolo, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Bulla, shocking them with my almost teal eyes while my chest started to glow shade of green,

"What are you doing?" Yamcha, the first to notice, ask with curiosity and concern, even as an extended friend that we don't really see much, I know he still cares

"Pan...Why is it expanding?" 18 and Bulla asks, they are so loving and caring, I couldn't bare to answer

"What are you doing brat?!" the authoritative voice of Mr. Piccolo, I shut my eyes unable to look as the shield expanded fully, separating Vegeta and myself from them before I pour my heart out and my energy. Banging...I hear them banging against it, pleading me to stop as I drop from super saiyan 3 back to my base form but I didn't fainted, there's still much more I need to do, I used instant transmission to the nearest rejuvenation tank. After attaching all the necessary equipment to his body, I kiss his forehead gently and close the glass door,

"Be strong" I'm not so sure it that was for me or him but it was needed, as the healing liquid cover the one I love the most, I glanced at his unconscious floating body one last time before instant transmitting to Korin' s tower. Without any words I grasp the wise, old and fluffy cat tightly in one hand and praying Yajirobe' s shirt doesn't tear as I flew up to the Lookout

The Lookout...

Flying up to the secrete place of the guardian of Earth that never seem to change even if I haven't been up here in years, white titles cover the floor, stretching from end to end, two rows of different colours and types of flowers decorate the entrance leading the _home_ of our Namekian guardian and standing midway on the path of it was Dende himself with his trusted associate Mr. Popo. Gently lowering Korin and Yajirobe next to them before I ungraciously fell to the floor completely exhausted. Raising a hand to stop Dende may come across as stubbornness that I obviously received from my grandmother and mother but there's much to be said before any healing will occur to me, deep breaths I took under the watchful of these protectors in their own right...and Yajirobe before speaking, " I know all four of you witness what happen and have your own perspective on how I reciprocated but I need you to hear me out, if my intention is not clear why I've come here, please let me explain" pausing for a second to look at their faces, " Trunks...shouldn't have any assistance in healing this time, I know it was an accident but with his overconfidence and lack of training for the past 15 years was an deadly combination as you can see...some, especially Bulma, will think my actions was evil and cold hearted but I really couldn't control my anger, so...what I'm trying to say is... please don't heal him" it felt so strange as those words left the tip of my tongue, ending of my lengthy speech, no replied came which increased my nervousness and I couldn't be happier when Dende started speaking,

"Pan...I-I understand, what Trunks did could very well be listed under unforgivable but it's my duty to help the people of Earth" it was understandable

"This situation is more complex than we thought Pan, I sure will think about your request" said Korin surprising everyone including me, I never him of all people agree, I nodded slowly then the soft and fearful voice of Yajirobe ask a question,

"If we don't follow through with your request...Will you hurt us?" I was utterly confused, 'Why would he think that? are they afraid of me?'

"No. My threats would be empty and hurting the people I look up to is out of the question, I will never allow myself to reach so far to harm the overseers of Earth" it seem to calm their nerves, then a thought came to my mind, cracking a smile suddenly felling mischievous, "excluding you, Yajirobe" laughing lightly at his body's reaction before falling flat on my back

"You better heal her quick Dende, Vegeta wouldn't be too happy, awaking to hear something is wrong with Pan" Mr. Popo said wisely knowing that Vegeta is something else.

Twenty minutes later, I arrived in the medical wing of Capsule Corp via instant transmission fully healed physically with a bag full of senzu beans with my back to Vegeta startling everyone, Yamcha paused with wide eyes holding the barely conscious demi sayian I'm tried to kill, about to place him in a rejuvenation tank, obviously requested by Bulma, "It would be wise Yamcha, to stop what you're attempting" my voice was cool and calculated, completely opposite from it normally is and Bulma, whom started a argument that she can't win,

" _How dear you!_ You tried to kill my son, now you're prolonging his recovery! he never done anything bad to you!" Ignoring her irritated her to no end but I didn't care, walking up to the crowd of family and friends, I broke a senzu bean, giving half to Grandpa and another to Dad, whom was supported by Piccolo without saying a word, also receiving a wry smile from the heavily damage Uncle Goten before he accepted his senzu and I didn't stop walking until I was directly in front of Bulma,

"You may have forgotten or maybe you just don't care but...Vegeta is much closer to death than your _darling_ son" All the anger left her face and was replaced with surprise, 'She really forgot? or did she think I did?' either one was terrible, she choose Trunks over Vegeta. Krillin, 18 and Master Roshi tried to rescue her from saying something illiterate but she brushed them off and said it anyway,

"No I have not forgotten that you not only tried to kill _my_ _son_ but _my_ _husband_ as well! _**and**_ I'm positive that you threaten Dende and Korin, stopping them from help us, really _Pan,_ how low can you go?" Trust me when I say I wasn't staggered by those words but it did infuriate me, a slap would be most appropriate right now but a ki ball did the trick, raising my right hand, forming a ki ball with so much rage behind it that it look similar to Broly' s, I sure she began feeling unease about those disgusting words,

"I can't believe you utter that, you think that was my aim, to _**incapacitate**_ them! why would I do that _Bulma?_ if you used that so called higher than average human brain of yours, you would easily understand that it was _**Trunks**_ who did that to _**Vegeta**_!" drawing closer that the ki ball was inches from her face, "If I kill you right now, not a person can do anything about it" lucky for her, the spiritual presence of Vegeta calm me, I'm almost certain I undergo his touch as he hold me, caressing me and whispering soothing words in the only way he know how to calm me, dismissing the conversation with a wave of my hand, utilizing the empty seat, I position it in front of Vegeta, only giving him my attention.

Two weeks later...

For the whole of last week, we was visted by everyone expect Bulma, each and every one of them said and I quote, "I'm not leaving until Vegeta's up saying Goku is a idiot, you're eating, sleeping and training again, Goten grins and Trunks start back working, then I'll know everything is normal again" yes my appetite, amount of rest and training has gone down drastically, can you blame me? I'm so worry about Vegeta, more so since I had an rude awakening that same week. Constant beeping tug me out of my slumber, I really thought it was a good sign, I thought that his healing process had completed and I would hear his voice again but what I found had me in a rush to get him out, apparently Vegeta wasn't breathing properly, maybe his body was rejecting the help from the tank I'm not sure but I had no time to comprehend the situation, pulling him out of the tank before my mate drown, I had an...interesting time playing doctor to him. Dressing him in more comfortable and dry clothes also nursing the few wounds remaining, that night sleep did not come anymore, as I kept a close eye on him ensuring he's breathing properly. Now here I'm, one week later, still with an unconscious saiyan prince laying on the bed I'm currently next to and the agitation from all the Z-fighters have for Vegeta is transferring to me but I interpret why, with a last glimpse of him, I doze off into dream land.

Vegeta POV

Opening my eyes to the world I haven't seen for who knows how long with darkness and moonlight telling me the time of day, groaning I stretch my stiff muscle gain a round of pops, instant retracting my hand when it hit something or should I say someone. There she was...Pan, looking completely exhausted in her restless sleep, 'How long have I been here? why am I not in the tank?' so many questions need to be answer, the very last thing I could recall is a bright golden light, eliminating the gravity room before I fell into a deep dark place, seeing my past and present but not my future...then now, 'What happened?' focusing on her once again, I watch as her eyes flutter open starring deeply into mine then it fill up with tears, "You look terrible onna" she bite back those tears almost immediately, angering her was the only way to stop the tears, 'why would I want to see my onna cry over me?'

"I'm sorry mister high and mighty, that I _look terrible_ I was to busy taking ca-" grabbing Pan's hand that was in my face, pulling her into my lap and placing my lips on hers. A warm and tingling sensation flow through our bodies simultaneously, 'It have been a while' was all I thought as the kiss turn to one of love, slender arms wrap around my neck as my own tighten by her waist, fingers graze through my scalp as I pulled on the ends of her hair which now pass shoulder length, our bond felt _much_ stronger, never did I let her go, even when we came up for air, "I miss you"

"You should onna" black eyes similar to mine roll at my comment but her face light up with a smile, "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks" glancing at her neck, seeing my mark of ownership beginning to fade, "What's wrong?"

"Your mark is fading, I will only remark you when you're back to full strength, since you haven't eat, sleep and train for two weeks" she was ready to interject but I stop her, "no buts, go and sleep princess I'll be here in the morning" three more kisses convince her to buried her face in my neck and drifted off to sleep. She snuggled closer to the warmth as I stood and adjusted her in my arms, only my footsteps was heard as I exiting the room advancing towards where the other kis are compact.

"I don't understand why Pan would try to kill Trunks and Vegeta, only nurse one back to health while attempting to receive sympathy from others by starving herself, I'm pretty sure it's part of her vindictive plan" it's absolutely clear who said that, my voice cut in the conversation scaring all but one, the Namek

"That's an interesting conspiracy but it's far from the truth, if you must know Bulma, your son cause it on himself" as the attention was direct on me, her complexion turned a pale white, "More happen than just what you saw, she reciprocated just like a saiyan should, the blast was meant for her, the brats would easily tell you that if you had ask"

"You took a blast for Pan..Why?" the perverted old fool asked

"Don't ask why, just say thanks, Thank you Vegeta for saving Pan" Kakarot's first brat onna said in gratitude as princess shifted which didn't faze me, "Is Pan ok?"

"The onna is fine, she just need rest and food" with my eyes set on the harpy onna, hopefully she understands the message I turned on my heels leaving them with one question on their mind, 'Why?'

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a long time coming guys, but im back hopefully. Exams, exams and more exams, I'm in form 6 now but I must finish all and continue what I started** **because writing is my life and I just can't left y'all wondering what could of happened.**

 **Please** **review and do enjoy!**

Pan- 18

Bulla- 21

Marron- 27

Trunks- 29

Goten- 28

Same age as before, just reminding y'all :)

 **Chapter 8: Recovery and reignited** **anger**

Third POV

The Z-gang watched in silence as a Vegeta turned on his heel, as if he didn't missed a beat for the past two weeks of unconsciousness. With a exhausted Pan in tucked comfortably in his arms, he ventured away from the group, leaving them all pondering just what would happened next and now who past actions affect the group. Gohan began to wonder of his daughter being carried away by the Prince of all Saiyans, a man who despise his father and possesses a dredful past, which is hopefully regretted and wont revive. He worried of their unexplainable close bondage very since Pan was a little baby, cooded up with a brown fluffy tail, they instantly clicked and as if a miracle occured, Vegeta take her under his wings. But time have changed, Pan's a fully grown adult Saiyan female now and after that graphic display of pure anger towards Trunks, Goten, Bulma, his father and even himself, Gohan is beginning to wonder if it's time to separate the Prince from his daughter.

But just how he's going to do that especially after what happened two weeks ago?

Vegeta POV

I carried my Princess far away from all her concerned, trying their otter most best to decipher the situation, friends and family members. To the farthest point in Caspule Corporation I walked, bristly and quietly but also gentle enough not to wake her.

I know they're wondering about me, about her... about us. I know they have their suspections, however, after two weeks without my Princess they better not expect separation, either from her or myself. Don't expect me to leave her alone after weeks of worrying, malnutrition and lackage of training or any physical movement. She feels so different in my arms, much more fragile, as if she's half of the onna she used to be.

Kicking open the door of the blain, vacant bedroom, lacking any evidence of a past stay holder in this room, I turned closing the door shut. Walking towards the king size bed, the moon glimmer off her skin, which looks paler than ever. Matted hair and deep, blackish circles under her eyes, I've now seen the extent of how my condition acting upon her and even the heightened power I sense she reached, all lost in a blur two weeks before. She's yet still to know how proud I was and still am but as of now, my intention is to focus of rebuilding the strong onna who belongs to me. Laying her exhausted frame on the bed and crawling in right after, knowing the lost of contact would wake her, I pulled my Princess into my arms, kisses her forehead, I spoke softy into the starless night, feeling the effect of my voice calming her down then soon after, followed her into a realm of our connected dream.

"I'm here again onna, I'm okay..."

 _•The next day•_

I felt her before I sense her, the way her shaken hands trace the outline of my face. From the edge of my hairline to the end of my jaw structure and all the feathering touches in the mix. I felt the tightening of her gasp onto me, pulling closer as if to become one, as if she's afraid I'll disappear right out of her palms.

"Princess... I'm not going anywhere,"

Opening my darken orbs, similar ones was directly in my line of view. Painted in a tint of red and drowning in tears, her lips trembled to my voice while small sniffs was all that fall from her breath. So I move forth, resting my forehead against hers and wiping the sprinkles off her cheeks,

"I promise onna, I'm healthy. I'm not leaving you again."

Kissing her breathlessly, I gathered her small frame into my arms and carried for into the connected bathroom, to prepare us for the day ahead, in my attempt to revive my Princess.

Third person POV

Vegeta and Pan walked slowly, to accommodate Pan's state, towards the kitchen which the cluster of familiar kis were present. The royal couple knew questions would be shot forth like ki blasts, heading straight towards them while their guard was weaken, however Vegeta full intend to protect his Princess even if it means fighting all of them himself. As they approach, the whispers become loud and before stepping into the room, Vegeta stole a quick kiss which erase the worry and pain right off Pan's face. Her laugh reached Kami and Dende, while her smile out do planet Vegeta's Sun on the brightest days. Her happiness grew from Vegeta's sneaky but heartwarming gesture, he was truly something special. Vegeta watched her with his signature smirk but a smile was peeking through because of her reaction and there a rare one was shown, in front of all the nosey gang who ventured towards the sound and stopped in awe at the interaction, and even see Vegeta's split second, forbidden smile.

At that moment, Gohan stepped forward ready to put a stop to whatever uncontrollable bond that is occurring before them, but a gentle palm stopped him, Videl's. His usually distance wife shook her head with a small smile on her face, "Leave them be, look how happy they are Gohan," she turned back to the scene as her daughter's laughter begun to settle, "So happy," she whispered instructions and while those words calm the flame for one, it became gasoline for another, as Bulma walked closer towards the pair with anger and jealousy raging in her soul. Discreetly pulling out a syringe of a blacken substance, Bulma rushed a unknowingly Pan and everyone reacted. Vegeta pulled Pan into his chest in one fluid motion while Pan, surprisingly had enough strength to create a barrier between them and her attacker. Her breath catch in shocked at Bulma's sudden actions, while dropping her head in the crock of Vegeta neck, where he bear her mark under a thin layer of blue, in hopes that his presence calms her. Gohan instant transmit, catching Bulma's hand in the knick of time, releasing her of the syringe and disintegrating it while Bulma struggle to get out of the demi-saiyan grip while cursing him for his actions.

"Let me go Gohan, she deserves it! that **little wrench** of yours hurt my son!"

Goku withheld a anger ChiChi and Bulla from his long time, blue haired friend while Piccolo held a short fussed 18 in his extended arms, as she kicked and punch him, wanting nothing more that to attack the blue haired genius, who obviously lost it. Marron had a gentle palm on a flickering, on the verge of Super Saiyan, Goten's shoulder while Krillin and Yamcha made their greatest attempt to stop a murderous mother, Videl. She fought against the wall of the long time friends with her emotionally raised ki. The World's Greatest Champion's daughter yelled profanities at the owner of this house as a red aura encloses her being and her strength double, just then a bandage hand rested on her shoulder, instantly calming her and his voice cut through putting a end to the madness.

"Have you lost your mind, Mother!"

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Please show your love and review, I need to know if y'all like it and if I'm falling right back into touch with these stories.**

 **I don't** **own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 9:** Revelation (part 1)

Third person POV

All the noise stopped to his voice, one of pure authority, the complete opposite to his appearance. Multiple lacerations oozed saiyan-human hybrid blood through the white bandages on his forearms while scrapes amd bruises decorate his face. Trunks look broken but in an unusual way, more like Future Trunks who once ventured into this world. Long purple hair ties at the base of his neck while a few refused to be withheld, his voice rough, digging at his throat as he speaks again, a little softer but still with strength which reminding everyone that Vegeta is his father,

"How dear you try to attack Pan, she did nothing wrong Mother!"

Trunks shook in anger where he stand, using Videl to help him upkeep the facade of strength and she noticed it, quickly turning to the demi-saiyan, she urged for him to stop his ranting and rest, but Trunks paid her no mind. He gripped her shoulders and looked over to his Mother as the world spun below his feet, through the crowd of now worried faces he stopped to hers, who paused her struggle to be freed from Gohan's grip. Trunks tsked in distaste before looking at his father behind the barrier, holding a frightened Pan close with an look of pure anger on his face.

Trunks smiled, surprising the older Saiyan and mouthed an apology before his body began shutting down and the world darkening right there in the hallway. He gripped Videl's shoulders a bit tighter and all the Z-fighters looked at him fearfully, as they felt his ki dropping dangerously low. Even Vegeta stepped forward, placing his gloved hand against the barrier as he watched his son struggle to stay conscious but the boy didn't care, he just mumbled,

"Glad I got my point across," looking down at Videl, Trunks eyes shone with something unknown to the Z-gang as he kissed her forehead and spoke for the last time before pain overpowered the mind and he shut down, "Don't cry to what's going to happen next, my dear, I'll be fine."

The crowd was silence by it all. Videl just sighed, throw Trunk's arms over her shoulders and standing tall, to uphold him. Gohan stared open-mouthed, realising Bulma's hand and pointing, hand shaken at his wife's back as she held an unconscious Trunks, "You... and him...?"

Without turning, Videl spoke and began dragging the purple haired, demi-saiyan frame away of the crowded, full of eyes completely dumb founded by the scene before them, "Yes Gohan, me and him, just like you and Bulma right?"

And that's when the madness started.

 **...Please Review**

 **Part 2 coming soon...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

Y'all ready for the end? last chapter guys and no, this isn't a joke lol.

 _Happy April Fool's!!!_

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 10:** Dangerous Affairs (part 2)

Third person POV

Before Videl could dragged Trunk's larger frame out, conversations erupted. Voices shouted through the hallway of Capsule Corporation and many hand pushed and forced the raging demi-saiyan out of the house, into the backyard were every overwhelming emotion, bubbled over and ever secret was reveled. Pan dropped her barrier and it was her turned to hold the Prince of All Saiyans, she turned up into his eyes, wondering how he feels about the affair and how this would affect them but he just lead them outside, were the Z-gang was and watched as Piccolo withheld amd tried reasoning with Gohan, who was surrounded by a golden blaze.

"Calm down, Gohan!" the Namekain shouted from a distance, as his long time student's power continues to increase.

"How can I Piccolo, she's with him! Trunks' having an affair with my wife!" Videl merely shook her head in the background as she lay Trunks on one of Bulma's outside furnitures, overlooking her mate with worry itched into her face.

Vegeta's hand just tightened around Pan's shoulder as she stared on at her father, wondering why he behaves this way as for years now, her parents barely spoke. Rarely interact and was believed by herself to have separated or at least wanted to, many years ago, not forgetting the accusation against him and Bulma. The blue haired genius remained tight lipped on the topic, as everyone seemed to stomach it or allowed it passed through their mind without a mere after thought, besides for Pan and Vegeta that is, as the Prince spoke cutting Gohan's rant short.

"We're just going to stand here and listen to you cry bloody murder against your wife and my brat but let's not forget you're not innocent either, boy."

The demi-saiyan locked eyes with the older Saiyan, the Prince of All of them who remained and passed, who holded his daughter in a tight but supportive gasp. Teal eyes narrowed at him to bringing up thd topic he hoped everyone forgot due to his reaction, but this is Vegeta, he never forgets.

"I'm not with Bulma, Vegeta." Gohan bite through his words, painful smiles and a tight lipped, even more so when his only daughter 'turned against him' and continue pressuring him with questions.

"When would Mom say that then? she haven't gone mad, what was the purpose besides for being the truth?" the Z-gang pounder on the youngest saiyan's words and Bulma became nervous, completely fearful of her life when Vegeta stared at her, with the same emotionless, cold hearted eyes from the first time they met back on Namek. As if with all the years that passed she never truly changed him, as if he never grew a heart, but then Pan touched his shoulder and the Prince glanced down to the quarter saiyan and for split second, she swore his gaze soften. Smiling softly, Bulma didn't even grew upset by the interaction and hoped that Pan would save her and her father as she walked across to Gohan. Everyone cleared a path and the demi-saiyan calmed down when you saw her approached. Without a word Bulma grabbed up his hand, squeezing it gently while starring into the now calm eyes of a saiyan and said,

"Now is a better time than ever to tell them, right?"

With waiting, Bulma leaded up gently brushing her lips against his and as she was about to move away because of his lack of response, Gohan pulled her in, locking lips in front of the shocked Z-gang and the Prince who wonder if to care about the scene before him, but then he thought of Pan, and Vegeta decided that his past can go with whoever she pleases as he possesses a mate. His mate who's standing strongly by his side in her attempt to support him emotional, as if she didn't just witnessed her family's affair revealed and how they fell completely apart.

Vegeta wonder if this was an good time than ever to reveal him and Pan, as he served the crowds' emotions, who all had the same desire to come out with their own secret and finally be able to live in peace with their decided partner and one by one, truth spilled, tears fall and anger broke loose. The Royal couple just listened, to the numerous dangerous affairs which occurred around them while they were having their own, without speaking out about the topics as it uncovered and passed.

 ***Are we going to tell them?*** Pan asked her mate without turning away from the scene as her Grandpa Goku just told her Grandma about his suppressed love for Bulla, breaking the older woman's heart.

 ***I'm not sure Princess, what do you think we should do?*** Vegeta smirked when the blasted Android told baldy of her _human like relationship_ with the Namek. The Prince found this amusing since from that day he sense them spying of Pan and himself.

 ***I think we should just show them*** Pan turned facing Vegeta in the mixed of the madness, smiling through the changes that's occurring all around them and rested her head against his toned chest, with a small sigh, ***however, I think it won't be as bad as Piccolo and 18, that was a shocker.*** Vegeta chuckled at his mate statement, then looked up when he felt numerous eyes upon him. The newly formed couples and remainder of the Z-gang just stared at him, as if they were waiting on something and the Prince gave them just what they were looking for as his tail snaked around Pan's waist, puller her even closer to him and he grabbed her chin lightly, tilting her head up to him,

 ***They know already, don't they?*** Pam smiled a knowing smile and shrugged, ***They all suspected it, just give the people what they want*** "With pleasure, Princess" was Vegeta's words spoken aloud as he ducked his head, kissing his mate passionately in front the crowd, who knew all about their Dangerous Affair.

 **THE END**


End file.
